This Time
by asphyxiatedlove
Summary: Based on the movie "August Rush". Trailer inside. Rated M for language and sexual content in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Trailer

"This Time"

Hey guys! I was feeling a bit bored with my last story and I'm experiencing some writer's block at the moment, but a couple months ago I saw the movie "August Rush" and instantly fell in love with it! It inspired me to write this story, but I thought I'd just go ahead and write a trailer for it as my first chapter so you guys could let me know if I should continue on with it or not. Please review and tell me what you think! :) Thanks.

xoxo

bomchickawahwahx3

* * *

**TRAILER -**

Shows Evan swaying around in a field, listening to the sounds around him and creating a melody out of it.

**I believe in music…the way that some people believe in fairy tales…What I hear came from my mother and father.**

Shows Troy and Gabriella sitting together on a rooftop.

**Once upon a time, they fell in love.**

"_What are you looking at?" _Gabriella asks Troy.

"_You." _Troy leans in and kisses her.

Shows Troy and Gabriella sleeping together in each other's arms, Gabriella wakes up.

"_I have to go." _She grabs her things._  
"Let me walk you home."  
"No..It's complicated." _She runs away.

Shows a pregnant Gabriella with her dad at a restaurant.

"_Listen to me, you have to give that baby up."_

"_Dad.."_

Shows Gabriella running out of the restaurant, then gets hit by a car.

"_Gabriella!"_

Shows Gabriella sleeping in a hospital bed, then she wakes up and looks at her father.

"_I'm sorry..he's gone."_

Shows Gabriella crying herself to sleep.

**But somewhere inside me, I know that they always wanted me.**

_Shows Gabriella screaming at her father._

"_Where is he?!" _Gabriella cries.

Shows Troy running after a taxi cab, looking for Gabriella.

"_GABRIELLA!"_

Shows a social worker with Evan at an orphanage.

"_How long have you been here?"_ The social worker asks Evan.  
_"Eleven years and sixteen days—I've been counting."_

**The music, I thought if I could play it, they would know I was alive… and find me.**

Shows Evan talking to his friend at the orphanage.

"_We're never gonna see our parents again."_ Evan's friend tells him.

"_If they don't find us, we'll just have to go find them."_

Shows Troy looking at a picture of him and Gabriella from the party, when they first met.

"_What's the point of playing? She's not gonna hear me."_ He says to himself.

Shows Gabriella walking into the orphanage.

"_I need to find my son." _Gabriella tells the lady at the orphanage.

"_Name?"_

"…_I don't know."_

Shows Gabriella talking to the social worker.

"_Why is it so important that you want him now?"_ he asks Gabriella.

"_I've always wanted him."_

**It's like someone's calling out to me, with the music.**

Shows Gabriella talking to Sharpay on the phone.

"_I know it sounds crazy, but I can hear him! I swear I can hear him!"_

Shows the social worker giving a picture of Evan to Gabriella.

"_This is him."_

**The music… It's all around us.**

**All you have to do, is listen.**

**

* * *

**

Alright so if I get enough reviews I'll post the next chapter up next week, at least. I just want to know if you guys think that I should continue on with this story or not. :) So please review!


	2. Chapter 2: Big Break

"This Time" by bomchickawahwahx3

Thanks so much for the reviews, guys! At first I had no idea where to start with this story but then I finally decided that I would have to write them as different Point of Views for different characters (I thought that it would make more sense that way?) I know this first chapter might not be what you guys expected and it probably wouldn't be perfect but please, bear with me, lol. xD

Okay so here's the first chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it.. ;) (And also _**please**_ remember to review after reading it! Think about it, it took me a lot of effort to write it and I'm just asking for 2 seconds of your time to write a review, so please do so. Thank you!) Oh and by the way I don't own anything!

* * *

---- **Evan's POV** ----

_I could hear it everywhere. In the wind, in the air, in the light. It's all around us. All you have to do is open yourself up. All you have to do… is listen. _

_Where I've grown up, they've tried to stop me from hearing the music. But when I'm alone, it builds up from inside. And I think if I could learn how to play it, they might hear me. They would know I was theirs. And find me._

_Sometimes the world tries to knock it out of you. But I believe in music, the way that some people believe in fairytales._

_I like to imagine what I hear came from my mother and father._

_Maybe the notes I hear, were the same ones they heard the night they met. Maybe that's how they found each other. Maybe that's how they'll find me._

_I believe that once upon a time, long ago, they heard the music… and followed it._

----** Gabriella's POV **----

I know I've done this probably a thousand times before, but I honestly don't think I've ever been as nervous as I am right now. I looked in the mirror, staring at my reflection before me. I sighed.

"You can do this." I kept telling myself over and over again, hoping that I wouldn't mess up tonight.

I heard a knock at the door, and my father walked in. "Hey. You ready?" I tried to force a smile, I didn't want to show him any sign of nervousness.

"Yeah. I am." I said, holding my cello in my arms, close to my chest. I've been playing it since I was a little girl and tonight was going to be one of the most important recitals of my life.

"Okay, now come on." He said, urging me to go onstage, "Don't forget to smile. And remember to look relaxed. But not too relaxed."

I smiled and finally walked up to the stage, and sat down once I found my seat. I held my cello closely, closed my eyes, and played the melody that I had practiced for so many times, the one that I had gotten the most familiar to, and tried to relax myself, hoping that I wouldn't mess up.

---- **Troy's POV** ----

The band and I flew out from San Francisco last week; we finally got the gig that we'd been praying to get for so long in New York. Tonight was the night… our big break. We were on in about five minutes and I suddenly felt a need for air. Opening the door to the stage, I stepped out and watched the bright city lights. I realized right there and then that I knew this band was for sure something I wasn't devoted to. Something was missing in my life, and I didn't know what it was. I felt so lost, too lost for words.

Chad, our drummer and also my fellow band member, suddenly found me daydreaming and I immediately came back to reality. "Troy! Man, what are you doing? You don't even have your freaking guitar ready yet! Come on, man, we didn't fly out here from San Francisco for nothing. Now, get ready, we're on in two minutes!" I sighed and reluctantly walked to the back of the stage, closing the door behind me. I took my guitar out of its case and held it. To be honest, I didn't think I was as nervous as the other guys were about tonight. To me, it was just another song I was playing just for fun. The curtains finally opened, and I immediately strummed the chords to the song and belted out the lyrics…

_I break, I borrow, I live, I lose  
I break, I'm hollowed, I'm dead, confused  
I__'__ll find you  
What is love and what__'__s it for?  
I__'__m stuck outside an open door  
And no one__'__s come to get me yet  
I never got a second bet  
I__'__m welcomed to your fantasy  
If only she was make-believe  
Oh what is love and what__'__s it for?  
Oh take me back and do me more  
Ooh take me back and do me more  
I break, I borrow, I live, I lose  
I break, I__'__m hollowed, I__'__m dead, Confused  
I__'__ll find you_

_Once you__'__re here you__'__re never gone  
Oh, once you__'__re here you__'__re never gone  
I fall from in out the cold  
A piece of me that I can__'__t hold  
I love you as I lose you more  
I break outside this open door  
Catch me as I wash away  
Oh, catch me as I wash away  
Ooh, catch me as I wash away_

_I break, I borrow, I live, I loose,  
I break, I__'__m hollowed, I__'__m dead, confused_

_I break, I__'__m hollowed, I__'__m dead, confused  
I__'__ll find you_

As I strummed the last chords to the song, I finished playing and I looked out and thanked the crowd. A few songs later, we were finally done playing and headed over to the after party that one of the band members were throwing in an apartment they were renting nearby. I just wanted to be alone, to gather my thoughts together. When we finally arrived to the apartment, I headed all the way up the stairs and found a balcony. I sat on the rooftop, looking out to the city once again. A couple minutes later I snapped back to reality once again, I heard some noises coming from the door to the balcony. I heard the door open quickly, and I finally saw a petite figure walking towards the front of the balcony. She couldn't see me in the darkness, but I could see her clearly. I could see that she was wearing a mini white dress with matching heels, and her perfect dark curls looked if they were shining in the moonlight. When she turned around, my breath hitched in my throat as soon as I saw her beautiful face—her brown, chocolate colored eyes, her flawless skin, her curvy but petite body…I didn't think I've ever seen anyone so beautiful before in my life.

* * *

Alright so there's the first chapter, please let me know what you guys think and **REVIEW**! If I get enough reviews I _promise_ I'll do my best to post the next chapter up sometime around the end of this week. But please review it'll mean a lot to me! Thanks!!! :)))

xoxo ~


End file.
